The Lost Praetor
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "What if we-" "Never really met each other and this was a dream?" he interrupted, looking up from his wire. "You just randomly popped out of nowhere like magic, then someone thought it'd be cool for us to start dating, and fill my-our minds with fake memories of knowing you?" Rewrite of the Heroes of Olympus if Annabeth and Reyna switched. Leyna with completely hidden Jayna.


**Okay, so long time no see! Well, I know I've got about a billion other things I need to finish up, but I felt like I had to post this up before my exams or else I won't have time. I know I also said that I would post this after the majority of the chapters were written, but I just couldn't wait!**

**So here is my 'what if Annabeth and Reyna switched' story. I tried to keep it somewhat like how Rick wrote it at first, but as it progresses, it will turn out different, I promise. There is also Leyna here, so for any fans of them, you should be satisfied with this story, and as for Jayna fans, there will be hints of Jason throughout the story, but it's not the main focus here. :(**

**Uh, there's nothing more I think I need to say right now, so yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned HOO or PJO because then, I would have made Jayna happen earlier on and well, actually, it wouldn't be as awesome as how Rick writes it, other than the Jayna part...nevermind.**

* * *

**The Lost Praetor**

* * *

**I**

**REYNA**

**EVEN BEFORE SHE ALMOST FELL DOWN THE GRAND CANYON, **Reyna did not like how her day was turning out to be like.

She felt as if she had been snapped out of a dream, and when Reyna opened her eyes, she found herself sitting on a grubby backseat of some school bus. A boy with curly dark hair sat beside her, his arm slung casually around her. Reyna knew for a fact that she didn't know him, so she didn't understand why he was acting like he was close to her.

Reyna turned her head and glanced at the kids at the back. They were either sleeping, or chatting with their friends loudly. They looked fifteen or sixteen - were they her age? Okay, that was just plain weird; she didn't even know how old she was.

Staring out the window, all she saw was sand, sand, and more sand. When did she live in the desert? Reyna groaned, closing her eyes. Why couldn't she remember anything?

Someone tugged on her braid, and she blinked, realizing that it was the Latino boy beside her. "Reina, mi Reina, you feeling alright?" To Reyna, he looked like someone who rarely did anything but smile, yet he was staring at her, concerned.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Who-"

In the front of the school bus, a guy shouted above the chaos. "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"

The guy looked somewhat like a typical coach. There was a scruffy baseball cap pulled so much that all Reyna could see was dark eyes that seemed to be scanning the bus for trouble. He had an unattractive goatee with a sour face to match it. His orange shirt did nothing for him, and despite the garbage and dirt that littered the school bus, his shoes were as clean as ever. He would have looked a bit scary if he wasn't almost shorter than her. One of the kids exclaimed, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!" even when the coach was already up on his feet.

"I heard that!" Coach Hedge glared at all the giggling students, but it seemed to Reyna that his glare turned extra icy when he saw her.

Reyna shivered - she was pretty sure that he knew that she didn't belong here. Now, Reyna had to make up some excuse when he calls her out in front of everybody.

But to Reyna's surprise (and relief), the coach returned to his scanning of the rest of the students. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

Some of the kids snickered when he picked up a baseball bat and acted like he was hitting a home run.

Reyna turned to the boy next to her. "Does he always talk like that?"

He laughed. "Yes, Battle Queen, you know he does. We go to the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals.'" Reyna didn't like the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach when he said it like this was a joke they'd laughed about before.

"Look, I think there's been some sort of mistake," Reyna began, ignoring the awkward feeling she was beginning to feel when he tugged on her braid again. "I'm not supposed to be here at, uh, Wilderness School, you say?" Reyna didn't remember anything except her name, but she was almost certain that she had never attended the Wilderness School, or seen this guy before these five minutes.

The Latino laughed loudly, grinning. "Yeah, right, Reyna. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal a BMW."

The girl sitting in front of them turned around, blushing. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"

"Oh, I forgot, Pipes. How did it go again? You 'talked' the dealer into giving it to you?" Leo sighed, shaking his head at Reyna like, _Can you believe her?_

The girl huffed as she smacked Leo in the head.

Piper looked like a model, even with her chocolate brown hair choppy and uneven. She was unlike most of the girls on the bus because she wasn't wearing any makeup, yet there were quite a few guys looking at her even though they tried to hide it. What caught Reyna's attention were her eyes which seemed to change colour, almost as if Reyna were staring into a kaleidoscope - one minute they were electric blue, then sea green, then dark brown.

Reyna suddenly felt Leo pushing her closer to the window as he tried to be out of reach of Piper. "Tell Beauty Queen to stop hitting me," he said, giving Reyna puppy eyes.

She bit the inside of her cheek, not knowing what to do. She didn't even know these two, yet she felt that there was some sort of _thing _connecting them all together.

Piper must have seen the mixed emotions on Reyna's face because she looked at her funny. "Are you okay? Why are you staring at us like that?"

"I don't know you," Reyna replied, not knowing what else to say.

Piper tilted her head. "Did Leo put you up to this?" When the Latino shrugged, Piper looked slightly worried. "I'm your best friend, Reyna. Remember when we met when you scared off all the guys but Leo?" Reyna's brow furrowed as she tried to remember this. "Remember Leo's horrible attempt to 'woo' you?" she asked desperately.

Leo winked at Reyna. "You're the peanut butter to my jelly," he said dramatically, and Reyna resisted the urge to snort. "And you shall be completely honoured to be going on a date with the one and only Leo Valdez," he finished, grinning widely at Reyna.

"Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge hollered from the front. "You've got something to tell the rest of us?"

The Latino elf winked at her again. "Watch closely." He removed his arm from Reyna's shoulders as he stood up, holding his hand to his ear. "Sorry, Coach H! I was having trouble hearing you back here. Mind using your megaphone?"

Coach Hedge cleared his throat as he proudly unclipped the megaphone from his green belt and he continued with his instructions, except that it hard to take him seriously when he sounded like Darth Vader. Reyna raised her eyebrows at Leo, who she knew definitely had something to do with it. He only smiled innocently and joined with the laughter that echoed throughout the bus.

"The cow says moo!" Coach Hedge growled when different catch phrases came out instead of his own voice and words. His beady eyes drifted over to Leo, who was still laughing like a maniac. "Valdez!"

Piper bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"

A small Phillips head screwdriver peeked out from Leo's sleeve. "You know, I'm a special boy."

"What is going on?" Reyna demanded, looking at Piper and Leo. "Who are you guys exactly, where are we going, and what am I doing here?"

Piper stared at her in disbelief. "Reyna, are you serious?"

"If I wasn't serious, then why would I be -"

"Chill, Pipes, will ya? She's just playing around," Leo said, trying to put his arm around Reyna again, but she pushed it off her shoulder like it was hot coal. "You know that I was only kidding when I made those clay jellybeans, right?"

Reyna only crossed her arms, her eyes filled with confusion and suspicion.

"Leo, I think she's serious," Piper said softly, and Reyna saw the light slowly draining from his eyes, replaced by an emotion she didn't comprehend.

Reyna shrugged, not knowing how she should be feeling right now. "I just don't know -"

"That's it!" Coach Hedge hollered, pointing a finger at the back of the bus. "I guess the back row's just volunteered to clean up after lunch!"

Everybody else cheered.

"No shocker there," Piper mumbled, glaring at the girls that were giggling at her.

But Leo was staring at Reyna, his expression a mix of confusion and hurt. "Are you sure this isn't some joke you and Piper are cruelly playing on me? Do you seriously not remember who we are?"

Reyna put her hand on her forehead, not believing that this was happening to her. "It's more than that. Other than my name and the completely obvious, I don't even know who _I _am."

The school bus stopped and dropped them off in front of a big red stucco complex that looked like a museum, where, to Reyna, seemed like it was built in the middle of nowhere. Despite being in the desert, she shivered as a cold wind blew past her. She looked down at what she was wearing, and decided that even though she was wearing a purple t-shirt, skinny jeans, sneakers, and a faded army jacket that definitely wasn't hers, it clearly wasn't warm enough because it felt as if the wind had seeped into her bones.

"Why are we at the National Museum of Nowhere?" Leo tried to joke around, avoiding her eyes as she fidgeted with the jacket. When she looked at him, eyebrow raised, he sighed. "Listen; let me give you a crash course on your life so far. Somebody, a family member, a friend, a neighbour, or really, everybody in your life, decides that you are a 'bad kid,' and so, wanting to change your behaviour, or not wanting to see your face again, take your pick, they ship you off to 'Wilderness School,' this super cool prison - sorry, meant to say 'boarding school,' in Armpit, Nevada. Then you spend your time here learning important nature skills such as running a hundred miles a day with cacti as your only company, and making crowns out of wildflowers as you watch Coach Hedge secure us with enough water to last a week! Which involves a lot of ear-plugging and watching what Coach Hedge calls the 'rain loves us dance.' Then, if we're nice kids, we get to go on 'educational' trips with lovely Coach Hedge, who keeps us in line with his baseball bat. Do you remember now?"

"Not really," Reyna answered, observing the teens around her. They didn't look like criminals to her, and she wondered why they were all sent here, and how she had been sent here as well.

Piper bit her lip. "You can't be serious. We all started here this semester, and Leo and I approached you, with Leo making lovey-dovey eyes at you. And then, he - "

"Really, Pipes?" Leo interrupted. "Again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to make her remember. Anyways, I'm your best friend, and I spend my time teasing about the time you and Leo were kissing on the roof."

"O-kay..." Reyna snuck a glance at the boy beside her, whose cheeks were a bright red. She thought that she would remember if she had dated somebody, let alone kissed them.

"She's got amnesia or something like that," Piper said. "We've got to tell an adult."

Leo snorted. "By 'adult', do you mean Coach Hedge? I'm pretty sure his way of 'fixing Reyna' would be to whack her upside the head with his baseball bat."

Said coach was in front of the group of teenagers, yelling out orders and trying to keep them in order, but failing miserably. Once in a while, he would look up and scowl at Reyna.

"But Leo, Reyna needs help," Piper pointed out. "Maybe she got a concussion or - "

"Hey, Piper." One of the guys from the group by Coach Hedge made his way towards them as the rest of the group followed Coach Hedge. He squeezed between Reyna and Piper, knocking Leo to the ground. "Don't talk to these losers. You're my partner, remember?"

He had dark Superman hair, a deep tan, and teeth so white that Reyna felt the urge to pull them out and dumping them in the dirtiest liquid humankind had ever seen. Wearing a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots, he smiled as if he was God's gift to the ladies. Even though he was what people would call a typical 'hottie,' Reyna hated him immediately.

"Go find another partner, Dylan," Piper groaned. "I never asked to work with you."

"Aw, that's no way to treat someone as nice as me. Consider this your lucky day!" He hooked his arm through Piper's and dragged her into the museum. Dylan shot one last look back at Reyna. "Tomorrow's your turn, babe!" he called before the door closed behind them.

"She's not interested!" Leo shouted, even though only he and Reyna were outside.

Reyna chuckled as she put her hand out, hoisting an annoyed Leo to his feet. "I really hate that guy," Leo said, brushing the dirt off his yellow shirt. "I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I don't know how to! How about you? You want to date me like I want to date myself? You're so lucky that I exist!"

"Leo," Reyna said, shaking her head, "stop being immature."

"You know, you say that to me a lot," Leo mused, grinning. "Since you claim that you don't remember me, than I get to reuse my awesome pick-up lines on you! Maybe this time, you won't be angry and chase me down!" He grabbed her wrist. "Let's go, Battle Queen!"

Reyna sighed. If this boy was supposedly her boyfriend, then she might have a pretty crazy life. Not to mention completely messed up; but despite that thought, she didn't protest, allowing him to drag her into the museum.

They followed Coach Hedge as he paused from time to time to lecture them with his megaphone, which was still malfunctioning. Reyna was mildly amused at the Sith Lord accent it gave the coach, and couldn't help but snort at Leo's impression of "The pig says oink."

Reyna noticed that whenever Leo wasn't trying to make her laugh, he was keeping his hands busy, always pulling out pipe cleaners, bolts, and other random junk from his jeans pocket.

She tried to pay attention to Coach Hedge's ranting, but she still felt like she didn't belong here. All she got from the exhibits was that they were all about the Grand Canyon, and the Hualapai tribe, the owners of the museum.

Reyna's head snapped around when she heard high voices behind her. She found a group of girls, who she assumed were the popular clique, wearing matching jeans and sparkly pink tops and had done their makeup to resemble a messed up birthday cake.

One of the girls from the front stepped up as she smirked at Piper. "Hey, Piper, finally glad to be home? Are you going to do a welcome dance for us to keep the animal spirits away?"

Her friends laughed, pointing fingers at the steaming Piper, who, Reyna knew was hiding fists inside her snowboarding jacket sleeves. Even Dylan, her so-called partner, snickered quietly as he mouthed, _Good one_ towards the posse.

"My dad's not's Hualapai; he's Cherokee," Piper responded. "But then again, I don't expect you to know the difference since you don't have enough brain cells to tell your left hand from your right, Isabel."

Isabel ignored her last comment, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, Pipes," she said, smiling sweetly. "Was your _mom _part of this tribe? Oh, wait. You don't even know who your mom is!"

Piper revealed her fist from inside her sleeve, but before any punches could be thrown, Coach Hedge boomed, "Quiet back there! Set a good example, or you won't know what hit you!"

The group continued to the next exhibit, but the girls kept whispering little comments.

"Got a savage man waiting for you back home?" One of them whispered. Her sickeningly sweet voice made Reyna want to punch the girl straight up.

"Poor girl, her dad's probably too drunk to keep a job," another said, mock sympathy practically dripping from her voice. "That's the reason why she turned to stealing."

At this point, Piper only gritted her teeth, ignoring them, and even Reyna couldn't help but feel angry. She might not remember the Cherokee girl, but Reyna knew that at a different place, at a different time, she would have given them a two hour lecture on how to treat others properly, and if that didn't work, she would have knocked them all out and have sent them to a Senate trial.

She scrunched her eyebrows. _Senate trial..._why would she think of that?

Reyna didn't notice her clenching fist until Leo grabbed her arm, pulling her back beside him. "Loosen up, Rey. Piper likes to fight her own battles. Besides, last time, you knocked three people out."

"Seriously?" Reyna asked, though she wasn't surprised. She had a feeling that she would do that.

Leo nodded. "Yep," he replied, popping the _p_. "Anyways, if the populars knew the truth about Piper's dad, they'd be on their knees and crying, 'Please forgive me! We're not worthy enough to be in your presence!'"

"What? Why would they do that? Is she some form of royalty?"

The Latino laughed in disbelief. "You're seriously telling the truth?" The unrecognized emotion returned as he continued. "You don't even remember that her dad's actually-"

"Leo, if I did, I wouldn't be standing here. I wish that I remembered her, her dad, you, gods, even _us_, but I don't. Just drop the teasing and accept the fact that I _don't_ remember." Reyna knew she was being a bit too harsh on him, but she didn't have time for this.

"Whatever," he mumbled before pushing the glass door leading to a terrace.

She sighed. "Leo..." Reyna trailed off when he ignored her, and with a shake of her head, she followed him towards what seemed to be the entrance to the Grand Canyon.

"Listen up, cupcakes," Coach Hedge hollered, his beady eyes scanning the room. "Beyond these doors is the Grand Canyon. Try your best to avoid exploding it. The skywalk has been tested and can hold about seventy jumbo jets, so you chicken legs should be fine. If it's possible, avoid knocking each other over because that wastes my already limited free time filling out paperwork."

He opened the second set of doors, and the class stepped outside. All Reyna could see was the Grand Canyon as it filled her view. Over the edge, there was a horseshoe-shaped walkway completely made of glass, allowing Reyna to see the bottom, which made her legs tremble slightly.

"Dang," Leo whistled. "This is actually pretty wicked for a trip planned by Coach Hedge."

Despite her fear of heights, Reyna agreed. She tried to take a closer look, but her legs wouldn't budge. Her eyes darted down five hundred feet down where a river flowed on the canyon floor. Reyna bit her lip, fidgeting with the hem of the army jacket.

Leo must have noticed her distress as he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Even if you don't remember anything, I still remember that you're a bit afraid of heights. So, if you want to, you can hold my hand."

Reyna scoffed, brushing his concern off. "I'm fine," she lied, her eyes flashing with determination as she looked up at the sky instead. Storm clouds moved overhead from the time they spent inside, creating shadows that resembled angry faces.

Suddenly, Reyna felt a piercing pain appearing behind her eyes. _Annoying gods..._how is she coming up with these ideas? She felt as if she should have known what it meant, as well the unmistakable feeling in her gut that she was in major danger.

"Are you sure you're good?" Leo asked again, but when she didn't respond, he pointed at the sky. "Isn't it weird that it's dark around here, but everywhere else, it looks happy and bright? "

Reyna leaned over slightly, gripping onto the railing. She forced herself to forget the pain as she looked up. Just like Leo said, the storm seemed to only be affecting the Grand Canyon, more specifically, them, but it was clear beyond the canyon. Reyna knew something was wrong. She may not be some sort of weather expert, but that seemed unlikely to her.

"Listen up, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge hollered, staring up at the sky like he knew something was wrong too. "A freak storm's coming, so we've got to cut our educational trip short! You've still gotta answer in full sentences, you cupcakes hear me?"

Above them, it continued to rumble, and Reyna could feel another headache coming again. A sudden urge overcame Reyna as she reached into her jeans pocket, and out came a dagger keychain. It was golden with a shiny, dark stone embedded on the hilt. Reyna was surprised at the craftsmanship on this keychain as engraved on it was REGINA.

"Dang, that is one complicated keychain," Leo commented, lifting it up. "How did they fit so much detail on this little thing?"

Snatching it back, Reyna shoved it back in her pocket. She wrapped the army jacket tightly around her as another gust of wind almost blew her away. "It's just some keychain," she replied before putting her hand out and grabbing a worksheet that was flying past her.

Leo shrugged, grabbing another blown away worksheet. "Come on, Battle Queen, we've got a worksheet to do before Coach Hedge bats us over the edge."

Despite what Leo said earlier, they didn't put any effort into the worksheet. Reyna had too many emotions and unanswered questions in her mind to ponder, and besides, if she didn't remember anything other than her name, how could she even begin to remember how to "define the term _erosion_" or "define a sedimentary strata?"

Leo wasn't much of any use, either. He spent his time fidgeting with pipe cleaners and whatever he could find in his jean pocket to form some sort of square-shaped object.

Reyna peeked over his shoulder and realized that the object was actually a car, and when Leo spun the propeller-like object made of wire and pipe cleaners attached to the back of the car, it sped on the railing until it lost balance and fell into the river below.

"Hmm. Needs some tweaking," Leo commented, searching for more wire in his pocket.

Reyna observed him for a little longer, trying to collect her thoughts. When Leo finally glanced her way, she took a deep breath. "Okay, if we actually knew each other, and we went out, then how did we get together in the first place?"

"I..." Leo thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I dunno. I guess it sorta happened, but since I'm ADHD, I don't really remember a lot of details."

"But Leo, I don't have the slightest clue as to who you are. Or anyone here, as a matter of fact. What if we-"

"Never really met each other and this was a dream?" he interrupted, looking up from his wire. "You just randomly popped out of nowhere like magic, then someone thought it'd be cool for us to start dating, and fill my-our minds with fake memories of knowing you?"

_It does sound weird when it's being said out loud,_ Reyna pondered silently. _But..._"That's what I think," she said finally.

Leo gripped the railing. "Look, if you wanted to break up with me, then just do it straight up. You don't have to make up stupid excuses to soften the blow."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not that, Leo. Just hold my worksheet for a moment," Reyna said, leaving him to his invention as she continued walking on the skywalk towards the area where most of the students were at.

It seemed like besides their school group, most people and tourists had decided to stay home, probably because of the strange weather. Reyna scouted the place, and found the girls that were teasing Piper earlier cheering on a group of guys trying to drop pennies into a bird's nest. Fifty feet away, she found Piper and Dylan. Pier was one of the only people attempting to finish the worksheet, but it looked like she couldn't concentrate with Dylan trying to hit on her, and failing miserably. Reyna winced when she caught sight of Dylan's blinding smile as he tried to put his arm around Piper. When Piper saw Reyna arching an eyebrow at the weird couple, she grimaced, sending her a look like, _Forget what I said earlier and punch this guy out._

Reyna mouthed, _Later_ before walking up to Coach Hedge, who was studying the freak thunderstorm like there was no tomorrow.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked, tearing his beady eyes from the clouds and instead, focused them on Reyna.

"If you're talking about the weather, then no. I'm not into witchcraft or possess any powers regarding the weather," Reyna replied, crossing her arms.

If it were possible, the coach's eyes turned darker. "Stop messing around with me, kid. Who are you and what are you doing here messing with my demigods?"

Groaning, she tugged the sleeve of the army jacket. "First off, _demigods_? What? And second, even _you _don't remember me?"

Coach Hedge shrugged. "Nope. Your scowling face doesn't mean anything to me other than trouble."

Despite the oddity of the situation, Reyna couldn't help but feel slightly relieved and calm. At least she hadn't lost her mind yet. She _knew _she didn't belong here. "Sir, all I remember right now is my name. When I woke up, I found myself on your school bus, but I knew from the start that I'm not supposed to be here."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he said, looking around before lowering his voice. "You're some powerful demigod, kid. You're good at controlling the Mist, but even if all these people are fooled, I'm not. I've been smelling monster for some time now, and I knew that we had an infiltrator, but you don't smell like any sort of monster I've encountered. Actually, you smell like a weird half-blood, so enlighten me. What's your name and where did you come from?"

Reyna felt like she should know what he was talking about, but since she didn't, she couldn't respond properly. Instead, she decided to take a risk and be honest. "I really don't know who I am because I woke up with no memories. You have to help me remember."

Coach Hedge didn't reply for a while, observing her as she remained still. She felt like he was trying to read her thoughts, to see if she was lying or not.

"Godsdamn it, you're telling the truth," he mutters, scowling.

"Why wouldn't I be under these circumstances?" Reyna was really starting to not like Coach Hedge. She knew that she didn't like being thought to be lying. "This isn't funny, what with all this monster and half-blood talk."

He narrowed his eyes, and Reyna wished that she could call him crazy, but a part of her knew that the words monster and half-blood meant more to her than something from a myth or fable.

"Listen closely, kid," the coach said, leaning closer to her as if sharing a deep dark secret. "I honestly do not have of clue as to who you are, or _what _you are, and that's always a recipe for trouble. Not only do I need to keep an eye on two pretty old and fairly powerful demigods, I've got to watch you now too. So, to shed some purpose on this mission, will you please tell me if you're the special package the extraction team's supposed to be picking up?"

"I barely know my own name and age, let alone if I'm some special package," Reyna snapped, her eyes flashing with frustration. Why couldn't Coach Hedge give her a straight answer?

The clouds seemed to join together like a big clump of cotton candy, only darker and evil-looking.

"This can't be good," Hedge said, looking up at the clouds. "I still smell monster in the group stalking the two demigods, and I've got a bad feeling about this storm. If reinforcements from camp don't come soon..." Coach Hedge trailed off when he saw Reyna flinch.

_Monster. Demigods. Camp. _"Godsdamnit," Reyna muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. She tried to block out her thoughts on Coach Hedge's words, but they seem to seep through her mental walls anyway.

Blindly, she tried to find the railing, but instead, hands that she assumed to be Coach Hedge's grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. "Kid, you alright? Look, I'll take you under my wing until reinforcements come. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe you. We'll just hand you over to the director so he can help you out."

"Reinforcements? Directors?" Reyna tried to open an eye, but the effort took too much energy. "What _is _this camp?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. Let me worry about -"

A shot of lightning struck the river below, interrupting the coach's sentence. The wind picked up speed and power, nearly sending Reyna flying if it hadn't been for Coach Hedge gripping her wrists tightly. Reyna tried to open her eyes again, but was only greeted with a worksheet blown into her face, preventing her for observing the chaos. Grimacing, she threw it back into the wind.

"Me and my big mouth," Coach Hedge groaned, grabbing his megaphone. Taking a deep breath, he shouted over the screams and hollering from the kids. "Cupcakes! Get inside! Moo! Get off the skywalk! I am Darth Vadar! Now!"

"The skywalk's supposed to be stable!" Reyna exclaimed, remembering her tour of the museum.

"If we were in normal circumstances," Hedge clarified, "but we can both agree that these are definitely not, so move it!"

* * *

**THAT WAS SO LONG! Ugh, I should be doing my math exploration right now...**

**So, how is it so far? Too similar to the book? Too different? ?H?E?L?P?M?E?**

**Anyways, for anyone following or reading my other stories, they will probably be updated in a few weeks, most likely in two weeks when exams and stuff are all done and I have time to spare from packing. But guys, there's the whole summer; did you guys think I had a life? -_- I wish. **

**So, yeah. I feel like I had something else to say/write, but I can't remember so...**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
